


A Miraculous March

by nyahchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyahchatnoir/pseuds/nyahchatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just somewhere for me to stash all of my prompts for the month of Miraculous March on Tumblr. Enjoy! March 3rd: Happy "Alya" day! Lots of fluff, humor, and drama~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stinky, Smelly Camembert

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under my pseudo name nyahchatnoir! ♡

Tikki sniffed indelicately at the air before making a disgusted expression. She turned her head toward the obtrusive stench, rolling her eyes when she saw that Plagg was eating the _thing_ – whatever it was – that was emitting the awful smell.

“Um, Plagg?” came the concerned lilt of the red and black colored fairy’s voice, “What are you doing?”

The dark kwami in question merely rose his brows out of confusion before sending his companion a mischievous, yet overly ecstatic grin. He flew toward her with a cheerful jeer and lost himself in his obsession, somewhat aggressively stuffing the offending smell up close to her peripheral. Tikki immediately gagged.

“Oh, I’m _only_ eating the best thing in the world!” cried Plagg.

Tikki let out a long groan of frustration and stubbornly crossed her arms. A cute yet annoyed retort escaped her lips, “Honestly, only _you_ of all creatures would want to eat that – that… what is that anyway?”

Plagg gave an extremely **cheesy** grin and edged the piece of substance closer to her face.

“Just a little thing I like to call Camembert cheese,” he proudly leered, “Oh, I know! You wanna try some? It’s delicious.”

“Um… no!” Tikki cried, instantly flying away from his presence, “W-Why would I ever want to eat that disgusting smelling stuff anyway?”

“Really?” Plagg threw on a carefree expression, but an edge of hurt entered his eyes. Camembert was his favorite thing in the world… Still, he laughed and egged on, “Well, Adrien feeds me this stuff all of the time. It’s like a delicacy to me!”

Then, the kwami stuffed his face full of the stuff, giving Tikki a wide, cheese-filled beam. The red fairy gagged.

“That’s it, I’m done! I’m leaving to find Marinette.”

When his friend said this, the kwami felt his heart falter slightly, and he allowed a wave of sadness to fall over him.

“W-Woah, don’t go! You’ll mess up their date,” the fairy laughed off his hurt, “Besides, it’s fine if you don’t have to eat any. Just means more for me! Although, it is _indeed_ scrumptious-”

Tikki softened a little at his abrupt cry and chuckled; however, the fairy airily called behind her as she left, “Yeah, yeah. Have fun with your cheese, cat.”

Plagg flushed a tad at her call, but immediately flew after her. In his hands, he continued to hold onto his prized possession.

“H-H-Hey wait up!”

The smell of stinky Camembert followed them through the open window of Marinette’s bedroom, as they lifted off into the clear blue sky.


	2. Give Me the Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's meltdown, and Marinette's sudden admission? Uh-oh.

**Happy Alya day! Enjoy the one-shot! ...Because Marinette sure won't.**

**March 3, 2016**

* * *

"Oh god," the panicked voice of Alya broke across the silence which had settled over her and Marinette's lunch table, and the raven-haired, heroine in disguise merely rose her brows in silent question. She gazed at her friend with a mildly concerned expression settling over her features before turning incredulous, as the tanned female immediately stood up from her seat.

Alya gasped aloud, her voice seeming to carry across the lunchroom, and she cried, "OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD."

Marinette's orbs widened into a pair of comical blue hues. She stared up at her best friend as if she suddenly had three heads, and the usually collected teenager gripped worriedly at the hem of her shirt. Her eyes traveled across the room, and she caught Adrien's confused gaze.

Marinette felt like fainting. The girl gasped and glared upward at her friend.

"A-Alya, calm down! Everyone is staring now!"

Alya only let out a long whimper, before she fell brokenly into her seat beside Marinette. She sniffled emotionally and openly moved to throw her arms around Marinette's unknowing frame; real tears edged at the corners of her orbs, and her friend's stare shot upward in panic. She eyed the forms of everyone staring at them – Adrien's gape was still centered on them and OH MY GOD! The teen wearily grappled at the weight of Alya's shaking shoulders and embarrassedly pat them.

Alya sniffled in exasperation. She pulled Marinette in closer and cried, "B-But how can I calm down. All of my hard work; it got deleted. I was working on an exclusive, one that I have been working on for months, and the server crashed while it was uploading. I-I was dumb, and I forgot to save a copy of everything. It's all gone."

"All of it!" Alya's last wail reached the ears of everyone around them, and Marinette forced her own heart to calm down, as she wearily attempted to console her friend. She took her eyes off of Adrien completely in order to talk to her crying bestie.

"There, there," the superhero said aloud at a small decibel so only the people around her table could hear her words, "It'll be alright. There's no need to cry; there's always more Ladybug to go around. More battles to be fought. You'll get a real good scoop next time, I'm sure of it."

Listening to Marinette's positive tone, Alya sniveled but eventually calmed into a dull melancholy, as she settled within the awkward comfort of her best friend's tentative embrace. Still, the usually confident female's voice came out small, as she spoke, "I just wish it was still here. All of it; gone within the blink of a crashing server."

Marinette could only stare down in mild thought, before she took in a deep, conflicting breath.

"W-What if I," she began to say, and her tone turned into a timid inquiry, "W-What if I told you that… I knew Ladybug? If I could get you a Ladybug exclusive?"

As she stuttered out her response, she failed to notice the bulk of Adrien pausing just before them, his orbs focused on her in utter surprise. He blushed when she glanced up at him. Her eyes turned into two large saucers. She sputtered, turned a stark white, and peeked terrified over at Alya. The friend encasing her gave a wild cry.

"You know Ladybug?!" the so called _best friend_ yelled out loud, and the entire room turned to stare at Marinette. The petite girl groaned and slapped a heavy hand over her forehead. She eyed her crush with a weary stare. She had been not-so-secretly in love with him for seven months now.

Above them, Adrien flushed at the idea.

So, this incredibly shy and awkward… _**acquaintance**_ of his – Adrien honestly had no idea if Marinette even considered him a friend or not – personally knew Ladybug? _His_ Ladybug?

The flushing teen could barely contain his excitement, as his heart suddenly hammered within his chest with a building, purring giddiness. Much to his dismay, however, he had to push down his curiosity, as it would look odd to everyone else. Unfortunately, much to Marinette's immediate chagrin, Alya did _not_ succeed as well as he did.

Marinette felt like slapping Alya, as the brunette cheered, audibly freaking out. It was official; this instance was going to make the rest of her days at Françoise Dupont _excruciatingly_ difficult.

* * *

**Review and follow if you liked it! Also, I have another story on my page if you'd like to check it out. Updates for it should be up soon! (:**


End file.
